1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of battery chargers and, more particularly, chargers utilizing transformers with ferroresonant circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the present industrial market, there is a very strong demand and need for battery charging equipment which is relatively simple and inexpensive, but reliable and capable of charging battery loads with a desired battery characteristic. The basic approach to providing such a battery charging circuit is to design a transformer and output rectifying circuit which transforms three phase power and provides it in rectified form across the battery terminals, the battery itself acting as an effective filter. Available equipment does, and has done, this job for a number of years, but there remains a need for improving the charging characteristics of such chargers, and also improving their reliability, while simultaneously reducing construction costs.